


The Tip of her Tongue

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Breathplay, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Content, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: After having a crush on Alexa  for a while, Lucy discovers too late that she's been found out. Alexa decides to show her that she is more than willing to take her then and there, whether she consents or not. With the help of her anatomy as a giraffe, she goes about violating Lucy in the best way she sees fit in the middle of a party.





	The Tip of her Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I'd very much appreciate comments, as it helps me improve as an artist.

My relationship with Alexa is a weird one. I don't think that she really liked me. I don't really like her either, that much. To me it doesn't make that much sense that I find her... really cool in a lot of ways. The giraffe wasn't good at math or science. She wasn't a great person overall either, she could be so uncool at times. She made fun of me sometimes too, but never went too far. It made me feel so weird, especially whenever she got in my face. It didn't really bother me all that much. As much as I didn't want to admit it, there was actually something there I couldn't explain. Having her talking to me with that tone felt kind of good.

Plus there was her actual person. As in physically. Taller than everyone else in camp with strong, wiry muscles. It was hard to get over how often she smelled like sweat and sports deoderant mixed together. Plus on top of that she always wore these super light tee-shirts that stuck directly to her whenever she was especially sweaty. I had no idea how she could be that immodest, just showing herself off like that on top of everything else. Thinking about it made my toes curl a bit in my shoes. I wish I was her friend, so I could play sports with her. Even if I was really bad, I might push against her blocking her in basketball or something.

My mind wandered from the food in front of me. I was sitting in the mess hall, absently staring into space. My eyes came back into focus behind my think lensed glasses to show me that Oliver was drinking his soda again a few feet away. He slurped loudly, but he was a dog, so I didn't mind much. Alexa sat at the table with Max, Oscar and Hedgehog across from us. I directed my gaze down at the pizza on a paper plate I had. The current situation was coming back. Alexa had distracted me again. I'd been daydreaming again.

We had been allowed to come in here and throw a sort of birthday party. Alice had provided drinks to us, Betsy had gotten pizza. Susie was loosely supervising from behind the lunch counter. She wasn't actually watching us. The lights shifted slowly from green to blue, then from blue to purple. A boombox was being supervised by the aliens in the corner. I began eating my pizza again. I'd probably just go back to my cabin after I was done with my meal. I wasn't gonna dance or anything like that. I was about halfway done with my pizza whenever my eye caught what Alexa was doing...

The sportsy giraffe had a fruit cup in her hand. Waving for her friends to watch, I saw her open it up with one quick twist of her wrist. She then opened her mouth, pushing her blue and pink splotched tongue into the fruit cup. I watched, transfixed as it happened. She tilted her head back, and used her tongue to scoop the jell-o covered fruit right out of the plastic container. She then swiped it all along the inner walls of the cup, my eyes following it the whole time. The display showed off its sheer length along with the fact that it was nearly as thick as the handle of one of bats we used for softball. With a nearly hypnotized silence, I stared.

I was a normally very rational person. Every person has a weakness though. I'm sure that just about anyone in there thought it was just a cool display of what she could do as a giraffe. My mind turned to indecent things however. In my study hours I sometimes got distracted with the ideas of the athletic girl making slightly flirty comments at me, or snapping me with a towel in the showers, or flicking up by skirt as she passed me during a jog. This went further though. My toes curled tightly in my shoes. The blood rushed to my face. I stared until Alexa finished every last bit of the fruit cup, then licked her lips afterwards. 

It felt like I might choke by breathing. The way she'd done that had stolen the air right out of my lungs with the ideas it instilled. Without even thinking my hand fumbled, finding its way underneath my shirt, then past the waistband of my skirt. I needed to check. My fingertips brushed lightly past the elastic hugging my lower stomach. I pushed my pointer against it, causing me to shudder. Wet. Sticky.

I withdrew my hand from down there as fast as I dared. I was about to return to my meal and do my absolute best to forget about what had happened, before I saw her glance my way, a smile on her face. The burn beneath my cheeks went from a slight singe to a fierce burn. Had she known? I'd done so well hiding it until now. Then again I had just been staring her down from across the room while she tongued out the inside of a fruit cup. I looked towards my pizza again to pretend I was eating. Not that it helped my case at all. She probably knew too. Shame bit at the heels of my pride. I was supposed to be a smart person... that didn't make dumb mistakes, and didn't mentally picture her fellow camper doing less than wholesome things to me.

I heard a bench scrape. My blood froze in my veins. This was the end for me. I may as well just phase out of existance. I heard someone slurping soda somewher nearby, but this time it wasn't Oliver. He had gotten up while I had been in my own little world. Probably to go talk to Betsy, who had poked her head in to check how things were going. The boombox shifted to a song with a slower beat as I glanced upwards again. Alexa sat sat down right beside me, turning to straddle the bench so she could look me right in the face. There wasn't enough bravery in my whole body that could push me to look her in the face. Not until I heard her start to talk.

"Hey smarty... I saw that thing you were doing just now."

My eyes may as well have been boulders I was trying to rotate only with the raw strength of my willpower. The amount of energy it took me just to meet her gaze burned all the emotional werewithal that I had left for the evening. I cracked a nervous, desperate smile. She had to forgive this. We were right in the middle of everyone. The boombox had been turned low. Max, Hedgehog, Oscar and Susie could look over. My lips just wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried. All that got out were slight vowels tumbling out of my face like I was coughing up alphabet soup. After a second I just shrugged my shoulders, praying that she just let this slide.

Alexa just sighed, shaking her head. She relaxed and leaned in, sipping more of her soda next to me before setting it down beside my plate. The softness of her voice sharpened her words all the more. They were already cutting me straight to my core. The extra treatment pushed each sentences into impaling my soul with each pause she let me have.

"I saw you staring at me sucking down that fruit cup. Working my tongue. You even touched yourself under the table. You've probably done that more than a few times thinking about me. I get it. You probably think I'm pretty attractive. Don't gotta say anything."

Once more my vocalizations were akin to a baby lamb attempting to emulate human speech. Instead of letting me talk, she just reached out, pushing a finger right to my lips.

"Look Lucy, If you keep trying to talk when I'm not done, I'll probably take those stupid glasses of yours and break them right here. Then whenever I catch you alone in whenever you're studying, I'll push you over a table and you'll get to see what my tongue can really do. I'll leave you drooling on one of your book reports and probably crying."

Motor function to all parts of my body shut down. Only primary function organs were responding. My heart beating in my ears was the only other stimulus reaching me. The entire room vanished besides Alexa sitting in front of me. My face went crimson, and it felt like someone was holding a blowtorch to my face. I started to shiver as she continued.

"You heard me. Lucy, you like to pretend to be a glasses wearing know it all, but you have no self awareness. I see you staring at me all the time. No way in a million years you'd come down off your high horse and actually say it though. So I'm gonna say it right now. I've seen your eyes planted on my chest after practice at least five times before. I've seen you stare while I jog past you. Obvious doesn't even begin to cover it."

My eyes started watering. A whimper escaped me, but she pushed her finger even harder against my lips the moment I began to make any sound. I felt her lean in closer, sweet soda smelling breath practically being forced into my nose.

"It's so tempting being around you sometimes. Reaching out after practice and forcing your face into my sweaty body would be the easiest thing ever. You're so flimsy I could probably do it with one arm. Do you have any idea how sensitive my chest gets? I bounce around on my heels all day, I run, I jog, I sprint around. By the end of it they're so sensitive just the friction of my shirt on them is enough to make my nipples stiff. Sometimes it actually hurts. To take your glasses off you to get you to lean in, then cram your stupid face against them... man you have no idea how much I've wanted to."

My mind did the equivelant of short circuit. So many feelings about what was happening. Nobody else could hear. The smell of soda and pizza. The blaring music. The changing lights. Her voice. Between my legs felt slick and aching. I'd never been so overwhelmed. Actual tears built up in my eyes. Upon seeing that I was a breaking point, she took my glasses off. I saw her put her forehead against mine, eyes staring right through me.

"Here's what you're going to do. I'm gonna lean in and I'm going to push my tongue all the way down your stupid throat for staring at me like you just did. You're going to take it. You're going to get to taste every little inch of it whether you want it or not. Got it? Right here in front of everybody."

She paused momentarily. A tear spilled down my cheek. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a cracked whimper. From there everything happened all at once. She pushed her lips to mine with a strength that I couldn't match at all. She swung my body with one arm partially into the table, laying my back against it. My tear soaked eyes flung wide. She was so fast, so forceful in it. Her lips were soft as velvet, but she didn't stop there.

Not even a moment later I felt a long, slimy tendril push its way into my mouth. It was thicker than my tongue by a wide margin. No time was wasted as she coiled it around mine, gripping it tight. I nearly gagged, before I felt Alexa's other hand grap my hip. Like she had probably expected, it forced a gasp out of me. She danced her fingers down my side, the tips of them beginning to play with the waistband of my skirt. I went to swallow the buildup of combined drool from the both of us, to prevent myself from triggering my natural reflex to cough. That was the worst thing I could have possibly done.

Without warning her tongue unncoiled and she forced it down my throat. A had just went to swallow too. I could feel it in my neck, brushing past my uvula. My hands reached up to my neck, and I let out a desperate cry that translated into a stilfed moan with her now completely dominating my entire head. Her hand gripped my hair hard, keeping my head still as she pushed it in even furher. I couldn't breathe. She was violating me in front of the whole mess hall. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

No warning was given whenever she slid her hands beneath the waistband of my skirt. I felt her fingers begin to squeeze themselves past my underwear, soaking themselves and starting to invade my most private body part. The stimulation made me involuntarily shiver, and she took that as permission to go further. Another inch or two of her rope-like tendril squeezed itself down my neck. I could feel it nearly at the base now. I couldn't throw up, only gag hopelessly on its length. Every few moments she would twitch and curl it slightly, flicking its tip and causing my to dry heave. The inner muscles of my throat surged around the invader, but all it did was stimulate her.

I felt like I was turning blue. The world was starting to fade out around me. She used her fingers to part the petals between my legs while I tried to think of what to do. Despite everything I hadn't pushed against her at all. Now I was too weak to even help myself. I cried helplessly underneath her, while she slid one of her fingers inside of me. I tried to gasp from the stimulation, but all I did was inhale more of her. I was going to black out.

Just as everything was fading to black I felt an explosion of aching pain and stimulation between my legs as she roughly flicked the crown pearl of my sexuality. I was left crying out as loud as I could at a near scream, as what could barely count as sexual pleasure echoed through my body. Still barely a sound escaped. Nothing that could be heard over the music and her muffling my cries. I sobbed desperately against her. As I was losing the feeling in my fingertips when she finally had mercy.

With a feeling that she was pulling my entire throat out with it, Alexa withdrew her tongue. She pulled the hand she'd been molesting me with away as well, sitting back to survey her handiwork. I coughed and choked as the music hit a drop, drowning me out as I dry heaved desperately on the bench. I couldn't get anything out at all despite my best efforts, and my whole body was shaking from her sexual advances between my legs. I panted desperately, my sense of balance barely functional. I was forced to hold onto the table for balance, tears rushing down my face. I barely registered whenever she whispered to me.

"That's just a little taste of it too. We have all summer. Make sure you act cool whenever you leave though. Don't want the witches to catch on."

I stood up and began to leave without any conscious input from my brain. My hands were shaking as I grabbed my glasses, standing up to walk away. I slowly shuffled past Oliver as he came back inside, a look of concern crossing his face as I passed him. There wasn't enough energy in me to talk anymore. It was a mystery how I could even walk. I could only vaguely see that Max had been talking to Susie the whole time Alexa had been going through with claiming me.

I shuffled my way to the showers and found myself an inconspicous corner. I turned all of the lights off besides the emergency one that sat in middle of the shower room. Without another heartbeat of hesitation I began to break down. I turned the shower on while I was fully clothed, warm water blasting me. I threw off my skirt and underwear in one motion. Unthinkingly, I began to viciously dig by fingers between my legs, sobbing. My delicate clit was still too sensitive to even touch from her treatment of it. That was only one part of it too. The humiliation. Why was I so turned on? I was so aroused but it hurt so badly to finish myself. She'd been so rough with her strong fingers that I could barely slide them in gingerly without it aching.

Despite the feedback from my body telling me to stop, the traumatic arousal of it pushed me past it. My pointer finger slid in deep, before I began to use my thumb to nudge the area around my button again. This was probably going to be the first time I ever had an orgasm from thinking about another person. And she just violated my whole being right in front of the whole camp. I pushed my head against the tiled wall and cried, almost screamed.

I could only think of one other thing to make things any more true to the situation. My other hand found its way to my lips, and I gently shoved my fingers into my throat, causing me to gag. This was it. It was perfect. My hands worked my harder than I'd even tried before, rougher than I could imagine going before tonight. I started to choke on my finger, but that didn't stop me. A full-chested scream escaped me as it pushed me over, shaking from head to toe. My thumb jammed itself into my pearl to try and emulate how brutal Alexa was in her treatment of me, and my fingers choked the scream into a muffled cry.

I threw up in my mouth, a bit of it drooling past my lips as my fingers kept going between my legs. I coughed it up, still gagging as I wouldn't let myself do anything but ride out the orgasm I was having. It was so full it left me in physical pain, while pizza and soda fizz throw-up dripped out of my mouth onto the tiles, then was washed down the drain. I slumped over in the shower, by bare rear end hitting the tile resoundingly, before I curled into a ball, starting to cry to myself.

I was pathetic, and I probably deserved this.


End file.
